Spotlight
Spotlight ist ein Song aus der dritten Folge der dritten Staffel, Das Maria-Duell. Mercedes Jones singt diesen Song nach einer kleinen Aufmunterung von ihrem neuen Freund, Shane, im Auditorium der McKinley. Sie bewirbt sich damit für das Schulmusical "West Side Story". Der Jury, bestehend aus Artie, Emma und Shannon gefällt der Auftritt und loben Mercedes' neugewonnene Reife in Gesang und Performance. Das Original stammt von Jennifer Hudson aus ihrem selbstbenannten Debütalbum aus dem Jahr 2008. Charts Lyrics Mercedes mit Brittany und Tina: Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Mercedes (Brittany und Tina): Are you a man who loves, cherishes and cares for me? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Are you a guard in the prison maximum security? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Do we stay home all the time cause you want me to yourself? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Or am I locked away out of fear I'll find someone else? (Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Well, I don't like (Hee-hee) Living under your spotlight (Hee-hee) Just because you think I might (Hee-hee) Find somebody worthy (Woah oh oh) Mercedes mit Brittany und Tina (Brittany und Tina): Oh, I don't like (Yeah, hee-hee) Living under spotlight (Yeah, hee-hee) Maybe if you treat me right (Yeah, hee-hee) You won't have to worry (Woah oh oh) Mercedes (Brittany und Tina): Is this a relationship? Fulfilling your needs, as well as mine? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Or is this just my sentence? Am I doing time? (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Oh if this love real real love, then I'm staying. No doubt (Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) But if I'm just love's prisoner, then I'm busting out (Is that you? Is that you? Yeah) Mercedes mit Brittany und Tina (Brittany und Tina): (Mercedes: Ohh, baby) Oh, I don't like (Hee-hee) Brittany und Tina (Mercedes): Living under your spotlight, hee-hee (Spotlight, yeah) Just because you think I might, hee-hee (Just because you think I might) Find somebody worthy, woah oh oh (Find somebody worthy) Oh, I don't like, yeah, hee-hee (I don't like) Living under your spotlight, yeah, hee-hee (Living under your, your) Maybe if you treat me right, yeah, hee-hee (Treat me right, yeah) You won't have to worry, woah oh oh (You will never have to worry, no) Mercedes (Brittany und Tina): Boy, you ought to be ashamed of yourself What the hell do you think you're doing? Loving me, loving me so wrong Baby, all I do is try (Try) To show you that you're mine (Mine) One and only guy (Only guy) No matter who may come along Open your eyes cause baby I don't like Mercedes mit Brittany und Tina: Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo (Mercedes: Ooh ooh ooh) Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Brittany und Tina (Mercedes): (Hey, 'cause I don't like) Oh, I don't like, hee-hee Living under your spotlight, hee-hee (No, no) Mercedes mit Brittany und Tina (Brittany und Tina): Just because you think I might (Hee-hee) Find somebody worthy (Whoa oh oh) (Mercedes: No, no) Brittany und Tina (Mercedes): Oh, I don't like, yeah, hee-hee (I don't like, yeah) Living under your spotlight, yeah, hee-hee (Living under your spotlight) Maybe if you treat me right, yeah, hee-hee (Treat me right, yeah) You won't have to worry, woah oh oh (You will never have to worry) Mercedes: I don't like... Trivia *Bevor der Song beginnt, vergleicht Shane Mercedes mit Effie White aus Dreamgirls. In der 2006 Filmadaptation des Musicals, wird Effie von Jennifer Hudson dargestellt, die wiederum die Originalinterpretin des Songs ist. *Das ist einer der Songs, wo die Hintergrundsänger ihre Zeilen selbst singen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones